bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 5: Chapter 13: A Strained Friendship
DECEMBER 5th, 2009, 12:20 PM, THE BOYS DORM. . . Despite getting back to school, I was very nervous about seeing my friends, especially C-Money. I was sitting on the steps of the Boys Dorm having a smoke in a feeble attempt to calm my nerves. After I was finished with my cigarette, I tossed it on the ground and stomped on it just as Michael was walking over to me. "Hey, what's up, homo?" Michael asked sarcastically. I hesitated and admitted, "I'm a little nervous to see C-Money again." At this point, Michael took a seat on the step beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder and raised his other hand in front of him saying in a humorous voice, "Well, when a boy meets a girl. . . Nah, I'm just kidding." He took his hand off my shoulder and continued, "He's your friend. He'll be happy to see you again. Now come on, stop the water works. You look like a faggot when you're sad." Michael teased. I chuckled slightly to make him feel like he reassured me, but I knew that C-Money isn't gonna be very thrilled about seeing my face after that fight we had. We stood up and proceeded into the dorm common room, where we ran into Charles. "Hey, what's up, man?" Charles greeted me as we bro hugged and fist bumped quickly. "Where the fuck is MY hug?" Michael asked jokingly, and we all laughed. We sat on the couch and just caught up on things, and I told them about my journey to Liberty City, and about my grand escape from the LCPD. They both started laughing hysterically when I told them about when I punched that cop in the nose, and I heard him swear that he'd fuck me up for "what he did to my face". May sound funny, but believe me, that was a huge mistake and probably caused the cops to really try and crack down on arresting me. After about fifteen minutes, C-Money came into the room and Charles beckoned him over. C-Money and I made eye contact and he immediately looked away. He was still obviously pissed at me. Nicole then walked in, and she had a bruise on her face. Michael then adopted a serious, angry look on his face and she revealed that the Preppies hit her after she tried to defend Jimmy Queen from getting beaten up by them. Michael jumped off the couch and began to storm out of the room. Charles and I both got up and went after him, to which he turned around and stated, "I don't need your help, guys." I protested, "Yeah, but I want to prove myself to you guys again." Michael stopped and turned to me, "Nothing to prove. Charles and I are no longer mad. Check with C-Money, he's the one who's mad. And Charles, this is my vendetta. Go to Jimmy and see if he's alright." They both split up, leaving me standing in front of the dorm, deep in thought. I just hope I can get back on good terms with C-Money, but I highly doubt that because he's such a hard ass. It's worth a shot, though. . . DECEMBER 21st, 2009, 4:24 PM, THE BOYS' DORM. . . It was now the first week of Christmas break, and man am I glad that I don't have to worry about anything school related for about a week and a half. It's also good that I caught up on all my schoolwork, thanks to the help of the Nerds, so now my vacation will be relaxing as can be. C-Money has been avoiding me ever since I got back, and he hasn't said single word to me. It's starting to get annoying, with him trying to duck me and everything. C-Money would only willingly be around me if he was hanging out with Michael and Charles with me there. Even then, he pretends that I don't exist. Well, it seems that I've destroyed our friendship in the blink of an eye. Good job, Greg. I was playing poker in the dorm common room with Michael and Charles, and Charles was kicking both of our asses. Just as Charles was gloatingly pulling the cash in his direction, C-Money walked in with Jimmy Queen trailing behind him. "We've got a problem." C-Money announced in a serious tone. Michael joked without looking up from his cards, "You on your period again?" C-Money looked at Michael and retorted, "No, smartass," He paused for a couple seconds and revealed, "Gary's back." Right when C-Money said that, we all dropped our cards on the table and stared at him in total disbelief. Charles, being the irrational-thinking hothead he is, gets out of his chair and announces, "I'm gonna go kill him." Before he could walk out, Michael stepped in front of him and said, "Whoa, cool your jets there, Rambo. We can't jump to conclusions." Charles grumbled in frustration and started pacing the room. "How'd he get back? I thought he was expelled a while ago." Michael asked with a puzzled expression on his face. C-Money stared me down and scoffed, "Well, the snitch's boyfriend let him back in." I jumped out of my chair and exclaimed, "Hey, I don't like him as much as you do!" We both started hurling insults at each other, and right when I was gonna punch him square in the nose, Michael stepped in between us and defused the situation, "Hey, fellas, calm the hell down!" Michael sighed and stated, "Greg, what you did was wrong but C-Money. . . He has tried and tried to get your approval back." C-Money just scoffed, "Whatever, I'm out." He turned around and walked out of the dorm as we stared at him in frustration. We were all annoyed with C-Money's 'tough guy' antics because he wasn't helping anyone by ducking out on me and just walking out on us whenever we called him out on it. "Truth be told, that's the most he's ever said to me since I've come back." I admitted to my friends. I walked into my room and kicked my bedside table in frustration. "I'm getting REAL sick of your shit, Clayton!" I growled as I laid down on my bed and tightly gripped the blankets in anger. . . 2 DAYS LATER, 10:24 AM. . . I was doing my laundry when all of a sudden, Ms. Danvers demanded that Michael, Charles, C-Money, Bradi, Nicole, Jimmy Queen, Patrick, and I go to Crabblesnitch's office immediately. I was genuinely surprised, because Bradi, Nicole, and Jimmy were not troublemakers and considered to be model students of the Academy. As soon as we all got to the office, we were all sitting down while Crabblesnitch and Vice Principal Johnson were telling us that we were all selling drugs on campus. They were gonna expel us all, but Charles decided to be a good friend and take the fall, even though we all had nothing to do with it. I just KNOW that Gary was behind this! He HAS to be. . . 9 HOURS LATER, 7:30 PM. . . C-Money, Michael, and I were having a discussion in the common room about this whole situation with Gary and Johnson. Well, I was having more of a discussion with Michael as opposed to C-Money, who just ignored me other than when he felt like putting me down or insulting me. "I can't believe what happened to Charles." I sighed in disbelief. Michael threw an empty soda can across the room in frustration and said outloud, "Dammit, Johnson and dammit, Gary!" "You think Gary's responsible?" I pondered aloud. C-Money spat aggressively, "Duh, asshole! Gary has been fucking with us ever since you helped bust him out of the asylum for that stupid mob boss! He made his crew come after us and now since he's back on campus, he's trying to get rid of us." My face turned red with anger and I wanted to break his nose right then and there, but Michael quickly prevented me from doing anything by getting us back on the subject, "So, what do we do?" "That cop I met with before leaving for Cottonmouth said he has some info about Gary and that he's been following his crews' activity for quite a while since transferring here. He may be useful. Let him and me worry about finding out what Gary's up to." C-Money informed us. "What info does he have?" Michael questioned curiously. C-Money revealed, "Apparantly, the crew has been attacking Hopkins. So, I'm thinking that Gary is trying to get his revenge and maybe to also try and take back what is not rightfully his: The school." I think he may be right. I mean, it would make a lot of sense now that Gary is back. "And he's doing that by framing us for dealing drugs and having us expelled?" I asked him. C-Money answered, "He has to. We're a thorn in his side, but his main concern is Hopkins. We can easily be expelled by being framed, but Hopkins is like the big hero around here. The only reason Johnson never moved onto Hopkins is because of his status. He helped save the school on three occasions. The last two times dealing with Jerry Mendez." "Jerry works for Gary." Michael pointed out. C-Money started thinking aloud, "Since Mendez did such a poor job the last two times, Gary now wants to finish the job himself." Michael finished his thought, "To get rid of Hopkins." "I think the next several months here are gonna be a lot more crazy. Plus, I believe Gary has a new ally." C-Money stated. I asked him, "Who?" C-Money revealed, "Some guy who came here the day before Gary came back. Some guy named Clayton Vercetti. I think he's related to a drug kingpin down in Vice City. I saw them both together the other day." "Your evil twin has come to Bullworth! What should we do?" Michael joked. C-Money put his hand up and said, "You guys do nothing. Me and that Kemp guy will figure out what Gary's doing. We just gotta try and counter their attacks on us somehow." I was confused about all of this. I don't even know who this Vercetti kid is. I said to C-Money, "I don't even know who you're talking about." C-Money looked me in the eyes and spat, "And you never will." He got up and stormed into our dorm room, slamming the door shut behind him. JANUARY 9th, 2010, THE BOYS' DORM. . . Well, this is it. The final stretch. I'm now halfway through my senior year, and after that I'll be going to college. I just sent in my transcripts to Liberty State University and now I'm just hoping for the best. Other than that, my friendship with C-Money seemed to just get worse with each passing day, as if it wasn't bad enough already. Michael and Charles are pissed off at C-Money's antics because of an incident during Christmas break. Charles had a Christmas party at his uncle's house in Old Bullworth Vale, and when C-Money found out I was going, he said that he "was busy" and he never went. We all knew that he didn't go just to avoid me, which is pretty damn cowardly, if you ask me. Then when Michael, Charles, and I went to a New Year's Eve party down at the Rockin' Box, C-Money once again, didn't go because of me. This bullshit had to stop right now! I have a plan that I've been working on for the past couple days to get C-Money to listen to me, since he just walks away every time I try to talk to him. I stole C-Money's only room key, leaving me with both our keys. I'm gonna go in our dorm room when C-Money's in there, and have someone lock the door behind me so he can't get out. Pretty risky and possibly stupid idea, but C-Money's so god damn stubborn, he would only listen if he had no choice. I was sitting on the couch with my head looking up at the ceiling, and Michael came over and sat down, "What's up, Greggy poo?" He greeted jokingly. He asked in a more serious way, "How's getting back with Clayton going?" "It's sucking," I admitted, "But I have a plan to talk to him. I'll lock him in our room with me and we will talk it out." Michael just eyeballed me like I just went batshit crazy, "Genius idea!" He exclaimed sarcastically, "When a lion is pissed off, the best way to calm it down is to lock yourself in a room with it, huh?" He has a good point, but it's a risk that I'm gonna have to take. I folded my arms across my chest and stated, "I've already decided on this plan." Michael got up and said reluctantly, "Hey, it's your funeral." Huh, that makes me feel a whole lot better, Michael. LATER, 1:55 PM. . . I was laying down on the couch in the common room as I was dialing Charles' phone number. It rang for about ten seconds then he picked up, "What's up, Greg?" I explained, "I'm alright. Listen, I need your help. Come meet me in the Boys' Dorm right now. I'll explain when you get here." Charles protested, "But I've been expelled, remember? I'm not even allowed back on campus!" I reassured him, "Just wear a hoodie and don't talk to anybody when you get here. It's really important that you come here. Please." Charles replied, "Oh, alright. I'll heading out the door right now. See ya in a couple minutes." I hung up and laid down on the couch examining my room key that I was keeping in my pocket. Should I really do this? What if C-Money and I get into another fight and actually really hurt each other? I mean, we're both mad enough at each other to do so! I just really hope that C-Money comes back down to planet Earth and listen to me for a change. After about five minutes of pondering and thinking over my desperate and flawed plan, Charles showed up with a black hoodie on that had a picture of Che Guavera on the front. "Yeah, no one's gonna know it's you with THAT fuckin' sweatshirt!" Charles scoffed and stuffed his hands into his sweatshirt pockets, "What do ya need? This better be important." "Don't worry, it is. Here's my room key. I want you to take it, and when I go into my room, you lock the fucking door as soon as it closes behind me. Don't open it for anybody unless I say it's okay. Okay?" I hand him my key and he nervously asks, "What are you gonna do?" I pause for a moment and say bluntly, "I'm gonna talk some sense into C-Money. Hopefully, it will work. Just wait out here and keep your head down." Charles nods and I approach my bedroom door. "Is he in there?" Charles asked quietly. I replied in a whisper, "Yeah, he's been in here pretty much all day." I slammed my bedroom door open and stomp into my room. C-Money is sitting on the couch, reading a car magazine. I back kick the door shut behind me and hear the door lock. Charles did his part, that's good. Now for me to do my part. C-Money gets up and tries to take a swing at me, but I grab his fist and headbutted him really hard. It stunned him temporarily and I shoved him back onto the couch. Ow, my head fuckin' kills now! Headbutts NEVER work! "Sorry I had to do that, C-Money, but that was the only way. Now here's what's gonna happen: You're gonna pull your god damn head out of your ass, shut the fuck up, listen to what I have to say, and you're gonna listen good. Understand?" I snapped with my finger pointed straight at him. C-Money rubbed his forehead in pain and he remained silent. I'll take it that he's listening. If he's tuning me out, I swear to God, I'll kick his ass! "Now I know that you hate my guts because of what I did in October. I was beyond selfish, and I was only worrying about what was gonna happen to me if I DIDN'T snitch. And I know that I fucked up. I lost the trust of my friends and I don't know if I could ever make up for it. Hell, I'm having a harder time forgiving myself! Would I go back and do things differently? Hell yes! I would do that without hesitation. But there's no changing the past, and we both know that better than anybody." I stated with more emotion in my voice than usual. Probably because this our friendship is something that I care about so much. C-Money looked at me and growled with venom in his eyes, "You don't know anything about me, Greg. You have no idea." I sighed and continued, "I know that you hold a grudge against Derek, who's your father and loves you more than life itself, and who also saved your life on several occasions, and yet you treat him like total shit. And I know that you don't want anything to do with me whatsoever, and I get that. But you just need to. . . let the hate go, and focus on the future, not on the horrible shit that happened to you in the past. That won't get you anywhere, and it'll make you even more miserable than you already are. And denying to talk to me about what happened with Johnson and just avoiding me as much as possible, makes you look like a pussy." I dropped the ball on him, and he looked pretty shocked that I said that. He looked like he wanted to say something back but he couldn't think of what to say exactly. Somehow, I think he knows that I'm right, but he just doesn't want to admit it. "You know what you are? A stupid, fucking asshole. That's what you are! You choose to see ME as the enemy instead of that corrupt prick sitting up in his office. JUST FUCKING STOP!!!" I yelled. I started panting and it felt as if a weight just was lifted off my chest as soon as I said that to him. "Think about what I said, and when you're ready to get with the fucking program and figure out a way to get rid of Johnson, then come find us. Because this? This angry, unforgiving, macho shit? It's tearing our group apart. I hope you know that. We should have had this talk months ago." I finished without even looking at C-Money. I knocked on the door, and Charles let me back out. I took C-Money's key and tossed at him. I shut the door behind me and started to stiffly walk towards the exit. "So, how'd it go?" Charles asked eagerly. I could tell that he really desired his best friends to be back in the nucleus of the group, but he was gonna be disappointed with this news. I replied blankly, "I don't know." I left Charles standing behind me and I walked out of the dorm. . . THE NEXT DAY, 10:00 AM. . . UNFINISHED. Category:Blog posts